Omae
by Salieri
Summary: Sakura gets banned from the hidden leaf village. She is about to be killed when someone from her past appears to save her life... SasuSaku
1. Missing Nin

_Well, I wrote this fic right after Frozen, it's been a while ago. So there were some things I didn't know when I wrote it, like the Akatsuki or how strong Sakura would become. When I wrote this I just knew that Sasuke hated Itachi and that he was going to leave the hidden leaf village. So there might be some "mistakes" in this fic, especially about the Akatsuki, I hope you don't mind. Other than that it's a nice fic, I like it, although not as much as Frozen. Enjoy! _

Chapter 1: Missing Nin 

Sakura ran through the forest as fast as her weakened body allowed her to. She was bleeding from countless cuts, but she had no time to worry about her injuries. They were close, too close. She thought of the corpses she had seen in that village and shivered unwillingly. The villagers had been dead; none would come to help her. She was out on her own now and she had to do everything she could to stay alive.

The sound of a sharp blade whistling through the air was her only warning. She dodged the kunai, but stumbled over something and fell against a tree. Suddenly, before she could react, they were everywhere. At least a dozen hunter nins from Konoha surrounded her. Quickly, she pulled out her own kunai. "Get away or I'll kill you!" It was an empty threat; she knew it, and they knew it. Sakura was weak and beaten; there was nothing she could do against the Leaf's elites.

A shuriken was thrown at her from behind and when she spun around to block it, a fist hit her from behind. She stumbled forward into the arms of another Hunter nin and he pulled out his knife to end this unfair fight. Sakura prepared herself for a last, desperate attack, but she never got the chance to defend herself.

A shadow fell upon her and then she heard a familiar voice cry out. "KATON! GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" Her eyes widened.

The bushes and trees surrounding her caught on fire. The shinobi that had caught her were attacked brutally. She spun around. Someone _had_ come to save her from the Hunter nin. Strands of black hair covered his eyes and he was moving with inhuman speed. The fire made his pale skin glow an unnatural red. With her eyes wide from shock, Sakura watched as he killed every single one of her twelve pursuers. And when he was done, the fire went out.

He turned around to face her; his blood-red eyes surveyed her suspiciously. "So it's true. You're a missing-nin."

She just stared at him unbelievingly. "Sasuke?"

Without a reply he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along as he ran along the forest floor.

"You… you killed them!"

"So? They were going to kill _you_." He said and continued to pull her behind him.

* * *

Exhausted, Sakura sat down on the damp ground while Sasuke leaned against a tree. Both of them were breathing heavily. "Did you notice anyone else following you?" He asked breathlessly.

"No," she panted, "I don't think so."

"Good." He allowed her to rest for a few minutes, but said that they couldn't stay in one place for too long. So, when he started to move again, she was right behind him.

"Wait… are you… are you really Sasuke?" she asked. Right after she said it, she reddened. He hadn't changed a lot, except for the fact that he had gotten taller. His face had lost the teenage roundness, but he was still recognizable.

"Yes." he replied shortly. "I wouldn't have saved you if I didn't know who you were."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She said.

He didn't reply. Sakura didn't know what else to say, so she just kept following him. Too many thoughts were on her mind, she felt dizzy from everything that happened during the last few days. First she was banished from Konoha, and now this. After all these years she had finally met up with Sasuke again, but she couldn't even find the strength to be happy about it.

After a few more minutes of traveling at their fast pace, the trees opened up into a lush clearing where Sasuke (she supposed) had set up a tent. "What is this place?" she asked surprised. "Do you live here?"

"Just for the night." he explained. "I'm on my way back to my superiors."

"Superiors? Who..?" She asked, still breathing heavily.

"None of your concern." he interrupted her harshly. "I don't know yet if I can trust you."

Sakura deflated a bit. "Oh."

He quickly checked their surroundings for unwanted intruders. "So what are you going to do now? You don't have a home any more." He said, getting straight to the point.

Hesitantly, she nodded. "I don't know… so far I was just concentrating on getting rid of the Hunter-nin."

"What happened?" He asked, and Sakura sighed.

"A few days ago they found a man, a member of the Anbu, dead in the forest. They suspected me because they found one of my shuriken near the body. When they tried to arrest me, I ran away. Of course, they took that as a confession. I was declared a missing-nin and they sent the Hunter-nin after me."

He was listening to her calmly. "Did you do it?"

"Yes." She raised her head defiantly. "He deserved it."

"Why?"

Sakura bit her lower lip. "He hurt one of my students. She was a just little girl and he was molesting her! When she told me his name I tried to talk to him, but he was such an arrogant bastard, gloating about what he had done, how she had been asking for it, I just lost control and I killed him."

He eyed her suspiciously. "You killed an Anbu? At most, you're only Chuunin level."

"So? He was careless! He didn't think I would attack him. I didn't hesitate for long. The shuriken shocked him enough for me get a kunai and stab him." She lowered her head. "I'm not proud of it, but you didn't see the poor girl."

"You can't go back." He said, not asking a question.

"No. I've lost everything."

"You can come with me," he offered. "We have a few days of walking ahead of us, but when we're there I could ask my superiors to accept you as a member."

"Why would you do that for me?"

He shrugged. "We used to be friends. To be honest, I'm not even sure myself why I saved you. But you're here now, and I can't leave you alone. You can either work for the same people as me, or I can find you a village that's on the way and you can start all over again."

"And that means?" She asked, revering to working with Sasuke.

"Until they accept you, I can't say." he replied. "But it won't be easy. Their missions are different from the ones you're used to. You might have to do some," Sasuke paused, slightly, "Unpleasant things. They don't think very highly of a human life. That's why I'm also offering you a second choice. If you come with me, I can guarantee nothing. They might have you killed instantly."

"Alright. I'll think about it."

"Good." He walked over to the tent and pulled out his bag. "Sit down." He said and pointed at a flat rock in front of him. Sakura did as she was told.

Sasuke didn't seem to be affected by her story at all. Didn't he care that she was a murderer? Or that she was now a missing-nin? Had he become that cold?

He pulled out a medical kit and she remembered the bleeding cut on her shoulder. "Remove your shirt," he ordered and she blushed.

"But… I…"

He glared at her. "If your wound gets infected, you'll only slow me down. Take off your shirt."

She sighed. Sasuke was as dismissive as ever. He probably wouldn't even care if she sat there naked. She unzipped her dress and slid the fabric down to her waist. Sasuke cleaned the cut efficiently, and before long he announced he was done.

Sakura realized that she didn't even have any other clothes than the ones she was wearing. She hadn't had the time to take anything with her when she had left the village.

While she quickly got dressed, Sasuke looked up at the sky. "You should sleep. We have an exhausting day ahead of us." He said and pointed at the tent. "I'll keep watch."

Sakura thanked Sasuke again, and crawled into the tent. Inside there were just some of his clothes and a blanket. She wondered what might have made him choose this life over the safety he had at the Hidden Leaf Village. She tucked herself in and tried to relax. For the first time since her escape from Konoha, she felt safe. Because Sasuke was watching over her.

_…tbc…_


	2. Disappointment

Chapter 2: Disappointment

Sakura was alone when she woke up the next morning. As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, Sakura remembered the dreams she had that night. One of the things that stayed with her the most was the look on Naruto's face when he had realized what she had done. It haunted her. She knew that she probably wouldn't see him or anyone else from the village again, but it still bothered her that she cared what they thought. They didn't know about what had spurred her to do what she did.

Sakura stood and tried to smooth out her dress. For once she was glad that there was no mirror around. She probably looked like crap. Sakura decided to take a bath as soon as possible, and maybe wash her dress. Not that it really mattered though; there was no one around who cared what she looked like, or how she smelled. There was always Sasuke, of course, but next to his brother, he was the most wanted in the village. To be quite honest about it, he was the last thing she needed.

Sure, she had had a crush on him when they were children, but when revenge took over his life, he had change almost over night. Then when he had left the village, she had lost all respect for him. They were both different now, but strangely, life had thrown them back together. Sakura didn't know what to make of this new arrangement, but she figured as long as they kept their distance from each other, everything would work out alright.

Sakura yawned as she exited the tent. The sun was rising and it looked as if Sasuke hadn't moved an inch since she had last seen him. He had slumped a little, and his head was now supported by his hand, so he had fallen asleep at some point during the night. "Sasuke?" she asked quietly.

His head shot up. "What?" he answered; voice scratchy with sleep.

Sakura stepped closer. "Did you stay here all night?"

"Yes", he replied and stood up. "In case there were any more Nins after you." He started to pack their stuff together, including the tent. "You need to get ready, we have to start moving." Sakura nodded, and then helped him to pack things away. He picked up his backpack and covered their tracks. Then he said: "Try to save your strength. It's going to be an exhausting walk."

She nodded. "I'm ready."

* * *

Sasuke covered his eyes to look at the sun. It was quite late already, but they were still on schedule. To be honest, he was surprised. It was exhausting to walk up hill all day under the burning sun, but Sakura hadn't complained at all. She had adapted to his speed until about an hour ago, when she had gotten a little slower, then he had adapted to her pace. He threw her a quick glance. She looked tired and sweaty, but she didn't say a thing. He remembered very well the days when they had been on the same team. She had complained a lot, about lesser things. She had definitely changed.

But he had to be careful. It was indeed a strange coincidence that she had come so close to where he stayed during her escape. He had heard her scream and out of curiosity, he had followed the sound to see what was happening. When he had recognized her he hadn't thought about it and helped her. Now he figured that it might have been a mistake. His loyalty could cost his head,but he'd be careful. If she wasn't who she was pretending to be, he would find out soon enough. And if she was planning to betray him or his superiors to restore her reputation, he would stop her by all means. He would keep an eye on her for a while.

The path they were following parted and Sasuke recognized the place. "We're almost there," he told her. "If we turn left, there is a small mountain lake; we can spend the night there."

She exhaled in relief and quickened her pace.

As he had said, they arrived at the lake after a few minutes. Sakura was astonished. "This place is beautiful!" she whispered.

"It's safe." he emphasized. "If we set up the tent over there, no one will see us and anyone who tries to attack us will have to come from this side." He pointed to the left. Quietly, Sakura helped him with the tent and once again he was positively surprised that she didn't complain.

When they were done, Sasuke yawned into his hand. He started to feel the exhaustion from the lack of sleep. "I need to rest, can you keep an eye out for a few hours?"

"No problem!" she said cheerfully. "Ah, Sasuke… do you have a towel for me?" He just nodded and pointed at his backpack, not wondering what she would need the towel for. Exhausted, he crawled into the tent and undressed. He wrapped himself up in the blanket and was fast asleep within no time.

* * *

With a quick glance into the tent, Sakura made sure that Sasuke was fast asleep. The lake proved to be a perfect opportunity to take a bath. By the shore she undressed and threw her clothes carelessly over a nearby bush. She placed the towel on the grass and then waded into the water.

The water was cold at first, but after swimming a few rounds in the lake, she hardly cared any more. After the long walk in the hot sun it felt wonderfully refreshing. She would have liked to wash her clothes too, but other than her dress she didn't have any clothes with her.

When she returned to the shore after a few minutes, she got an unpleasant surprise. The branches of the bush had given in and her dress was half lying in the water. "Ah crap." Sshe complained and wrapped herself up in the towel. She pulled the wet clothes out of the water. They were mostly soaked.

Uncertain, she looked around herself. What was she going to do now? Sasuke was asleep and she didn't want to wake him. She felt cold now that she was out of the water. She snuck back to the tent and threw a glance inside. As expected, Sasuke wasn't awake. _I'll probably need some clothes, like, now._ She thought as she eyed Sasuke.

_Uh, bad thoughts_, she scolded herself quietly. Having Sasuke find her mostly naked was probably not a good thing. He'd probably just giver her one of those 'you're such a reject' looks. Shivering, she hung her clothes over a tree branch, hoping that they would be dry by the following morning.

She would have preferred to spend the entire night outside, but she didn't want to risk getting sick. Sasuke wouldn't have been too pleased about that, so she eventually put her head into the tent and whispered his name until he opened his eyes. "What's wrong?" He sat up quickly. "Is somebody attacking us?"

She hung her head. "Well… no. I just need your help…"

He came out of the tent and paused for a moment when he realized that she was wearing only a towel. "Sakura? Where are your…?"

"My clothes?" Embarrassed, she pointed at the branch where they were hanging. "I was taking a bath in the lake and they got wet. I… I don't have any other clothes with me…"

For a split second she could swear she had seen a faint blush on his cheeks before he cleared his throat and turned away from her to search for something in his backpack. He pulled out black shorts and a shirt and handed it over to her unceremoniously. "Go get dressed," he grumbled.

She smiled at him thankfully and got into the tent. Clumsily, she slipped into his clothes while he patiently waited outside. They smelled good, like clean laundry with a hint of Sasuke's unique scent. But she was still cold and the shorts didn't spend much warmth. "Are you done yet?" she heard him say.

"Yeah. You can come in." She replied and he entered the tent. It was small with two people inside and she was a little scared of spending an entire night here with him. He picked up the blanket and placed it on her shoulders. "Keep yourself warm," he said curtly. "I don't want to have a sick person with me."

She nodded quietly and he laid back down, trying to get some more sleep. Sakura realized in disappointment, that nothing had changed at all. He still thought of her as a burden.

_…tbc…_


	3. The Village

Chapter 3: The village

Sakura stumbled over a rock and fell to the ground with a scream. With effort, she got back up while Sasuke, who was standing a few meters ahead, was watching her. She felt awful. Now, she was really a burden for him, just as she had thought. But they had been walking for hours with no break in scorching heat and the path seemed to get more and more rampant. She was really exhausted. First the cold yesterday and now this heat, that was too much for her.

Yet she struggled to get to her feet under his icy glance and resumed her pace. Only she didn't get very far. Her skin felt hot, she felt like her head was going to explode. "Sasuke…", she stammered and fell to her knees. "I need a break."

"We're already late. We have to reach the nearest village before sundown, or we won't find the way."

She didn't want to be a hindrance, so she muttered: "Okay. I can… it's okay…" When she stoop up again she staggered and he grabbed her by her shoulders. Even he realized that she wasn't in any condition to keep walking.

Sasuke sighed and knelt down with her. "Here," he said and handed her his backpack. For a moment she was deeply scared that he would leave her alone right here. But then he knelt with his back to her and placed her arms around his neck. "Hold on to me," he said gruffly and then simply lifted her on his back.

Sakura blushed when she realized he was going to carry her on his back like a child. As if he didn't even notice the additional weight, he moved along.

She clung to him and let her head rest on his shoulder. "Sasuke," she whispered, "Promise me you won't leave me alone."

"Hn," was his reply and she took it as a yes. She closed her eyes and fell asleep exhaustedly.

* * *

With a start, Sakura awoke from a restless sleep. Surprised, she looked around. Where was she? "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" someone asked and Sakura automatically reached for her kunai. By the door, a woman was standing, Sakura was sure she didn't know her. But she didn't seem dangerous.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked, confused. The last thing she remembered was Sasuke, who had carried her on his back. No, there was something else…. And now she realized it hadn't been a dream… Sasuke, laying her down on a soft bed, whispering to her: "Gomen, Sakura."

The woman replied friendly: "Your brother brought you here." Sakura stared at the woman in confusion. Brother…? "He asked me to take care of you. He told me to tell you he is sorry but he can't take care of you. You lost your home, is that true? He didn't tell me much… are you survivors from the village down at the valley?

"Eh… yes…" she hesitatingly replied, starting to realize what was going on.

"Poor child," the woman said. "Are these your brother's clothes?" Sakura looked at herself and remembered now that Sasuke had lent her his clothes. The woman went over to the cupboard and pulled out some clothes. "I think my daughter's clothes might fit you. Don't worry, you can stay here until you feel better, then we'll find a new home for you. I'm sure your brother will be back soon, too."

Sakura gripped the sheets tightly. "No he won't," she said, disappointed. She wasn't stupid enough to think that "her brother" – Sasuke – would come back. He had made up this story about them being siblings who were survivors from the village she had been to a few days ago. So, he had made the decision for her, and he hadn't even bothered to ask her first. Whatever her motives for staying with him had been, now they were forgotten. Sasuke had left her alone. "He left me here. How could he do this to me?"

The woman looked at her sympathetically, while placing the clothes on her bed. "When he brought you here, he seemed really worried about you. He made sure you were going to be safe here and then he left."

"Where did he go?"

"He refused to tell me," the woman replied.

"When did he leave?"

"Maybe half an hour ago," was the reply and it raised Sakura's hopes.

She stood up. "I'm sorry but I have to find him! I can't stay here!"

She stormed over to the door, but the woman held her back. "At least take some of the clothes with you. It gets cold here at night," she said.

"Thank you so much," she said and stuffed the clothes in her backpack. "I don't even know your name…"

"Hayame Minako. If you ever need a place to stay, come back. You'll always be welcome here."

"Thank you." She hugged Minako-san quickly, then turned around and stormed out of the house.

The village was small and at the exit the road diverged in two paths, one leading back down the mountain, the other up. Since she assumed Sasuke was going upwards, she simply followed the path.

* * *

As fast as she could, Sakura ran along the road. It was getting dark quickly and she had to find Sasuke soon. In the darkness there would be no way to find him. Besides, she wouldn't have the power to run for much longer. Walking uphill was bad enough, but running was cruel. "Sasuke!" she kept yelling.

And then she ran around a curve and there he was, with his kunai in his hand. He was really surprised to see her. "Sakura? What the hell are you doing!"

She said nothing. She'd been thinking about what to say, but now her mind was blank. She walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

Absolute silence followed.

Sasuke placed a hand on his smarting cheek and stared at her in disbelief. But Sakura was even more shocked than he was. She hadn't intended to do that. She had HIT Sasuke! He was a wanted criminal! A murderer! "I'm sorry Sasuke!" she stammered. "But.. but you said you wouldn't leave me alone… how could you do that to me?" Sasuke just stared at her.

_Are you INSANE!_, her inner voice screamed, _You slapped Sasuke! He's going to KILL you! _

"I thought it would be best for you," Sasuke replied softly. His hand dropped and she could see a red mark on his cheek. She had really hit him too hard. "She was a nice woman. She lost her daughter recently and I'm sure she would have taken good care of you. I told her you were a survivor from the village, you would have been able to start a new life and escape those who want to kill you. All I can offer you is a life dependent on others and missions which will take much more than just strength. You will be forced to kill, and in the end, it is nothing more than the life and death of a missing-nin."

"I don't care. I could never forgive myself that I just let you go. I don't want to lead a normal life. I'm a Shinobi just like you. I want to be by your side."

"Is that your final decision, Sakura?" He asked seriously. "If you enter the hideout, there will be no turning back."

"Yes, this is my decision. I want to go with you."

He nodded. "Okay, I understand." Then he turned around and commenced his walk. Sakura hurried to keep up with him.

After moments of silence, she said: "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to slap you."

He stared at her and something similar to a smile played on his lips. "It's okay."

_…tbc…_


	4. Akatsuki

Chapter 4: Akatsuki

Three exhausting days later, they finally reached the pass over the mountain. Sasuke left the path and led her along a small forest track. And, unexpetedly, in the middle of the forest, there was a village. Sakura was astonished. "What is this?"

"Don't ask any questions for now. You aren't supposed to be here."

They walked along the village's protective barrier and Sakura whispered: "We're being watched."

He nodded. "They noticed us already. They're suspicious. Don't do anything that could look like an attack." He led her to an entrance and much to her surprise there seemed to be no one to guard it. They entered the village and Sakura started to feel even more uncomfortable. The village was small, but what was bothering her was that it seemed as if it was abandoned. There were no people on the streets. But Sasuke didn't seem to care, so she stayed silent and followed him. He headed for the largest house in the middle of the village and opened the door. Two men were waiting inside.

"It's forbidden to bring civilists", one of them said. "Who is she?"

"She wants to be one of us", Sasuke replied. "Is Kin-san here? I need to talk to him."

One of them nodded and they stepped aside. Sasuke turned around and told Sakura: "Wait here and don't move. They won't hurt you."

Obediently she stayed and watched him leave the room, hoping that he'd come back soon. She had a bad feeling about this, this room, this place was… frightening. Something was wrong with it and she would have preferred to leave this village right there and then and never come back again.

* * *

Curtly, Sasuke explained how he had met Sakura. Kin was listening quietly, and Sasuke added: "She doesn't want to give up being a Shinobi. I know her, she is strong, she could be helpful for us. She has nowhere else to go. Her hatred for the Hidden Leaf Village could come in handy and I'll take full responsibility for her. She won't tell anyone about this."

"This doesn't sound right to me. Are you sure it was a coincidence that you met her? Maybe she is a spy or an assassin."

"I considered that too, but if the Hokage really wanted kill one of us or send us a spy, they wouldn't have chosen her. We used to be… friends. I can read her easily. If she was planning something, I would have seen through it immediately."

"Very well", the head of the village said. "If she really wants to become one of us, she could be useful indeed. The Kyuubi is still at the Hidden Leaf Village. She might provide us with essential information. But I want proof that she isn't a spy. I'll send someone to make sure she was banned from the Hidden Leaf Village. And meanwhile, you two will go out on a mission. You will watch over her and make sure she kills the target herself. If she betrays us… kill her."

Slowly he nodded. "Alright."

"You're leaving tomorrow. You'll receive information about the mission later."

Sasuke turned to the door, but before he could open it, Kin added: "You're taking a great risk, Sasuke. If she is a spy, we're in danger. I hope you are aware that you're indeed responsible for her. If she causes us any trouble before we make sure she is trustworthy, you'll pay with your life."

* * *

When Sasuke returned, he seemed even more serious than usual. "What did he say?", Sakura asked, worried.

"We'll talk about it when we're alone." He pulled her along and together they left the building.

Sakura followed him through the village until a small house, which door was unlocked. "We'll stay here. You'll get new clothes soon, but so far there is no other place to stay for you." They entered and he locked the door behind them. He made sure that there was no one in the house and then he said: "Okay, Sakura. They decided to give you a chance."

"But there is a catch, right?"

"Well, sort of. Tomorrow, we are going to leave for a mission. They want you to kill someone."

"This is some kind of test, right? They want me to prove my loyalty", she said and he nodded. "Alright. I want to know who these people are and what they're doing. I can't kill for someone I don't even know."

"We're part of the Akatsuki. We search the shinobi nations for powerful beings and strong bloodlines, and…"

"W-wait a second!", she interrupted him. "Akatsuki? Are you telling me…"

"Yeah", he replied. "It's the organisation Itachi is a part of."

Sakura wanted to say something, but she was too surprised. But this actually made sense. That was the reason why Sasuke was working for these weird people. To be able to meet his brother. That was why Sasuke had done all these horrible things since he had left the Hidden Leaf Village. He was known as a ruthless killer and she had always wondered how he could have become someone like that. Now she knew, she should have known from the start. Itachi. Revenge. "Have you found him already?", she asked hoarsely. "Your brother, I mean."

"No. He is one of the nine, they hardly ever show up at our hideouts. And whenever he showed up, he was already gone when I arrived. Itachi is like a phantom, you cannot find him if he doesn't want to be found."

"That means you are a member of this… organisation to find him."

He nodded and said: "Don't ever say that out loud. I don't know if Itachi is even aware that I'm here. They have lots of hideouts in all shinobi nations with thousands of men working for them. I was recruited after I left Orochimaru. Since no one ever asked, I guess they don't even know that I want to kill him."

"This doesn't sound right. Maybe Itachi knows about all of this. Aren't you afraid that this is just his way to keep an eye on you?"

"Maybe it is. But to me, it's a way to find him, eventually. And to become stronger."

Sakura sighed. This was even worse than she had expected. She had met Itachi only once, but he was neither stupid nor careless. But when it came to Itachi, Sasuke wasn't reasonable. It was no use to try and talk to him. Instead she said: "Okay. Tell me more."

"Okay. I suppose you know that the actual akatsuki consist only of nine members, including Itachi. They want more power, currently they are trying to find and capture monsters like the kyuubi banned into human bodies. They recruit people like us to search for powerful beings and bloodlines, to gather information and do all the stuff they don't want to do themselves. It's most important for them to keep the akatsuki organisation a secret, that's why they want to test you. They need absolute loyalty."

"How does murder prove anything about my loyalty?"

"Believe me, that's not all they're going to do to make sure that you aren't a spy. But everyone has to pass this first test, just to make sure one is willing to kill for the organisation."

"I see… so, are you going to come with me?"

"Yeah. But I'm only supposed to support you. You have to kill him."

"I understand."

…_tbc…_

* * *

_Oh my, I'm so sorry I didn't update for such a long time. I was a little worried, since this thing about the Akatsuki turned out to be so wrong… I know you guys can be very critical and didn't know if it would be a good idea to post this. But I guess it can't be helped, this is essential for the story so it has to stay that way. I also don't remember if this chapter has been seen by my beta-reader yet (sorry, it's been so long…). I didn't want to bother him with something he probably already saw through so I'm gonna post this just as it is cause it looks fine to me. Well… sorry again, everyone. _


End file.
